facebook seme Suju
by elen lee
Summary: Para seme gantian saling ngomentari status yesung... apa sih yang diceritain? sekuel facebook uke Suju... BL. Geje. Aneh. Elenlee


Terima kasih para readers yang uda membaca Facebook uke Suju... deep bow uda baca yaa :D

Nah, author buat sekuelnya nih... Facebook Seme Suju! Daebaakkk #muji diri sendiri

Mian kalo author ga nyebut nma asli yesung oppa dan kangin oppa, author ga bisa bedainnnn . miannn yaaa...

Uda deh, ga perlu banyak pendahuluan, sekarang langsung isinya ajja yaakkkk... cekidottt

**Facebook seme Suju**

**Disclaimer** : God, ThemSelf, SMEnt

**Cast** :

Kim Kangin, Cho Kyuhyun, Tan Hanggeng, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook, Zhou Mi, Shin Donghee

**Genre **: Humor

**Rate** : M

Warning : BL , Yaoi, Gaje, Aneh, etc.

**jangan copas maupun plagiat ya**

**kalo ga suka, jangan dibaca, tinggal klik back yaa ^^**

**ELENLEE**

**Kim Yesung** Bulu kuduk dan bulu juniorku merinding, sepertinya para Uke Suju sedang membicarakanku -_-

Suka komentari

**Tan Hanggeng** hahaha... memang iya Sungie... hahaha... baca saja status Umma XD

**Kim Yesung** ishhh hyung... bisa-bisanya kau menertawakanku. Dan yah, sudah ku baca status umma. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka menuduhku? Menyebalkan!

**Cho Kyuhyun** Kebiasaanmu menyenangkan hyung.. XD Gara-gara kau menceritakan kebiasaanmu yang selalu menyusu pada Wookie hyung sebelum tidur, aku mempraktikkannya, hanya saja aku mempraktikkannya saat kami selesai melakukan this and that. Nikmat sekali ya :D apalagi saat menyusu bunnyku, ku gigit-giti kecil nipplenya, eh dia langsung mendesah hebat. Dan kami melakukannya lagi XD

**Choi Siwon** Aigoo... Yesung hyung, kau mesum sekali.. ckckckck

**Kim Yesung** yak! Kalian! Jangan mengatakan aku mesum! Kalian lebih mesum dariku. Aku hanya menyusu pada wookie, ingat, hanya menyusu, tidak melakukan seks! Tapi kalian selalu melakukan yadongan tiap hari! Ishh... menyebalkan sekali. Aku iri T_T Aku ingin memasukkan juniorku juga ke hole wookie tapi wookie belum mau melakukannya T_T

**Kim Kangin** aigoo... wookie belum mau hyung? Benarkah? Aku punya ide hyung, minta pada Hyukkie untuk mengajar wookie melihat video yadong yang dia punya, pasti langsung mau, buktinya sekali henry diajak hyukkie melihat video seks Hanchul, dia langsung mengajak zhoumi melakukannya. Benarkan **Zhou mi**?

**Zhoumi **hahaha... benar sekali Appa. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kekasihmu Lee Donghae hyung... ke-pervert-an hyukkie hyung sangat berguna... aku merindukan desahan henry... oohh... uuhh... aahhh... sshhh...

**Tan Hanggeng** yak! Jadi yang dilihat video seksku dengan Heenim? Ommo! Kenapa bisa menyebar? Yak **Lee Donghae**! Beritahu monyetmu, jangan menyebar video this and that ku dengan heenim, aku tak ingin ada yang meniru posisi seks kami!

**Lee Donghae** hehehe.. mian hyung... diantara kita kan yang paling heboh saat melakukan ML kan kalian, jadinya kami sering melihat video yadong kalian XD

**Tan Hanggeng** kami? Memang siapa saja yang sudah melihat?

**Lee Donghae** Aku, zhoumi hyung, siwon, dan Appa hehehehe

**Tan Hanggeng** isshh... menyebalkan!

**Cho Kyuhyun** hah? Paling heboh hanchul? Ga salah nih? Kalian belum melihat video ML sibum kan?

**Choi Siwon** Kyu, jangan sekali-sekali berbicara yang tidak penting, atau kau akan masuk neraka karena berbicara buruk saengi

**Tan Hanggeng** memangnya mereka bagaimana Kyu?

**Lee Donghae** hah? Kenapa mereka? apa lebih hot? Apa siwon hyung menjadi uke? Atau mereka melakukan seks sampai pagi nonstop? Atau desahan siwon hyung sangat keras? Atau kibum jadi uke agresif melebihi heenim hyung?

**Cho Kyuhyun** hahaha... lebih dari itu hyung XD

**Kim Kangin** iishh.. jangan berbelit-belit evil! Cepat ceritakan!

**Cho Kyuhyun** hahaha... kalian semua penasaran kan? Penasaran kan? Penasaran kan? Hahaha... jadi siwon hyung itu sebenarnya "sedikit" sadist! Dan begitu juga dengan kibum hyung, dia "sedikit" masokist! Ingat! Hanya sedikit! Soalnya bagian sadis mereka hanya saat siwon hyung menyusu nipple kibum hyung dengan kasar, taukah kalian hyung, bahkan kadang nipple kibum hyung sampai berdarah! Selain menyusu, siwon hyung bahkan memelintir dan mencubit nipple kibum hyung dengan sangat keras, hhahh... desahan mereka kerassss sekali hyung. Setelah itu, siwon hyung suka sekali memanjakan junior kibum hyung, tapi dengan kasar! Ujung juniornya digigit-gigit kecil hyung! Dan herannya, kibum hyung saaaangat menikmatinya hyung.. hhaahh... aku sampai bergidik ngeri hyung.. lihat saja video mereka, mintalah sama hyukkie hyung XD

**Kim Kangin** Wow! Daebaakkk... aku ingi mencobanya! Apa hanya itu Kyu?

**Cho Kyuhyun** tidak hyung! Kibum hyung ternyata sama seperti Heenim hyung, suka diposisi atas meski dimasuki. Suka memanjakan semenya hyung! Aku kadang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi siwon hyung yang begitu menikmati posisi mereka. bahkan yang terlihat lemas malah siwon hyung! XD

**Choi Siwon** yak Evil! Kau menyebalkan!

**Zhou mi **Ommo! Daebaaakkkk... kerenn... amaziingg! Bagaimana desahan mereka Kyu? Apa dirty talk juga keluar dari mulut mereka?

**Cho Kyuhyun** jelas hyung! Wooahh. Tak kusangka pastur siwon kita ternyata bisa dirty talk XD

**Tan Hanggeng** wooaaa... sama dirty talk heenim, kasar siapa kyu?

**Cho Kyuhyun** tak jauh beda hyung, yang membedakan dirty talk sibum yang ngungkapin hanya siwon hyung, kalau kalian kan sama-sama mengeluarkan dirty talk XD

**Tan Hanggeng** aigoo... aku merindukan hole Heenim.. ishh... juniorku menegang! -_-

**Kim Kangin** tak hanya kau hyung.. juniorku juga menegang hebat! Padahal aku dan my angel baru saja melakukan this and that XD aku mau lagi aahhh...

**Zhou mi **aku juga akan melakukannya dengan mochiku, hyung XD aku juga sudah tak tahan XD

**Lee Donghae** whooaa... aku sudah melihat video yadong sibum Kyu... daebakk... juniorku langsung menegang hebat! Untungnya hyukkie ada disebelahku saat aku melihat video yadong sibum, aku langsung mengajak hyukkie yadongan XD tapi hyukkie hanya mau oral saja -_- tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengeluarkan spermaku di mulutnya XD ayoo ayoo seme, selamat melakukan ML yaa :D

**Cho Kyuhyun** hahaha... selamat bersenang-senang para seme XD

**Choi Siwon** Evil! Tunggu pembalasanku! Isshh... aku juga menegang -_-

* * *

**Kim Yesung** semua seme menyebalkan! Wookie-ah.. ayo kita melakukan this and that T_T

Suka komentari

**Kim Ryeowook** ayooo hyuunngg... :D

**Kim Yesung** jinjja? Aku segera ke kamar sayang :D

**Kim Kangin** iishh... sebenarnya yang paling yadong siapa sih? Desahan dimana-mana XD

* * *

**Shin Dong Hee** Aku suka makan aku suka makan aku suka makan #desahan mereka mengganggu sekali -_-

-END-

Apaaaaa inii... XD author tak tau harus bagaimana lagi... XD mian kalau geje ya readers T_T

hehe... gomawo yang uda baca... yang mau tinggalin jejak, tinggalin jejaknya yaaa :D


End file.
